interstellarmarinesfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Запуск в steam
Внимание: статья переведена не полностью. И вы можете помочь с её переводом. Пункты, помеченные *, требуют более точного перевода. Нововведения * Обновлено: entire project to support standalone builds for Steam* * Добавлено: a new and improved marine network smoothing model* * Добавлено: physics-based extrapolation of players when net updates exhausted* * Добавлено: momentum transfer of velocity on marine death to ragdolls* * Добавлено: new main menu system with support for arbitrary maps/modes* * Добавлено: support for "presentation" mode (co-op poster)* * Добавлено: support for cycling environment modes in singleplayer with N* * Добавлено: "co-op poster" scene from Steam marketing campaign* * Добавлено: command line option for connecting to specific server (connect=)* * Добавлено: social/feedback buttons to main menu* Улучшения * Обновлено: network with major refactor overhaul (data throughput down by 25-30%)* * Обновлено: so marines do not collide with "debris" objects (ragdolls, weapons)* * Обновлено: so all menus are skipable with ESCAPE* * Обновлено: toggle scores in multiplayer with TAB* * Обновлено: and changed all references from "Deadlock" to "Interstellar Marines"* * Добавлено: new IM logo icon to executable* * Обновлено: entire development pipeline to facilitate easy and painless building to Steam* * Обновлено: so servers gracefully kick idling users* * Обновлено: entire marine networking code to facilitate new futures in near future* * Обновлено: so marine physics starts updating as soon as they are spawned* * Обновлено: entire project to better handle floating point inaccuracies on long-running instances* * Обновлено: so "early access" warning is skipped if command line options was specified* * Обновлено: intro cinematic and menus with the new logo* * Обновлено: so U also hides watermark* * Обновлено: UI help to correctly reflect current game mode* * Добавлено: a few more spawnpoints to Megalodon* * Добавлено: normal maps to all terrains* * Обновлено: spawnpoints and door collisions on all maps* * Переименовано: "Combat Range 01" to Rupture* * Обновлено: image effects with more realistic bloom and lensflares* * Обновлено: Mainline with major vegetation overhaul and terrain texturing* * Обновлено: Operations with new sublevels and tunnels to create alternate routes* * Обновлено: weather crane with stadium-like artificial lensflares* * Добавлено: specular maps to concrete floors* * Добавлено: level camera overlay to match intro cinematic look and feel* * Обновлено: so marine isn't automatically spawned in singleplayer (spectator)* * Добавлено: reverb to all buildings on Mainline and Mainline Winter* Исправления * Исправлено: "marine physics is not updated while in menu"* * Исправлено: marine movement stutter after initial spawning* * Исправлено: so teammates are displayed after the player have received a controller* * Исправлено: slow performance bug in singleplayer that made the game run approximately 10 times slower than in multiplayer* * Исправлено: "application crashes on exit in Windows"* * Исправлено: bug where players would see newly spawned marines for a split-second before moved to correct location* * Исправлено: so the player can't shoot self* * Исправлено: "lights not on" Operations in Intro Cinematic* * Исправлено: so marines are not smoothed when dead (ragdoll takes over)* * Исправлено: so marine animations are updated eventhough a weapon hasn't been instantiated yet* * Исправлено: bug where weapon firing would fire all bullets* * Исправлено: so UI shows error if failed to connect to clicked server* * Добавлено: blocking volumes to prevent marines from getting stuck on Mainline and Mainline Winter* * Удалено: ALT+F (переключение на полноэкранный режим). Использование сочетания клавиш ALT+ENTER (Windows) или CMD+F (Mac) Навигация Категория:Обновления